SurgeAnime Network
AnimeNation TOO (formerly known as AniNick PLUS) is an American cable and satellite network that launched on April 26, 2015. In December 2015, approximately 67,615,000 households in the United States (58.1% of households with at least one television set) received AniNick PLUS. History Pre-launch TBA. Launch AniNick PLUS launched on April 26, 2015. Post-launch On October 25, 2015, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that they had temporarily acquired ToonNick International's 45% share of the channel until they rebranded ToonNick International as Curiousgorge66 Networks, which occured on November 1. On December 7, AniNick PLUS rebranded itself. In January 2016, Curiousgorge66 Networks announced that AniNick PLUS would be rebranding again sometime in 2016. On April 9, 2016, it was announced that AniNick PLUS would rebrand as AnimeNation TOO before June 31, 2016. The rebrand occurred on June 19, 2016. Programming Current *Naruto (2015–present) *Soul Eater (2015–present) *Shugo Chara! (English-subbed) (2015–present) *Dragon Ball Z (2015–present) *Xelphos Adventures (2015–present) *Senseis in Denial (2015–present) *Sonic X (2015–present) *Death Note (2015–present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2015–present) *Digimon (2015–present) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2015–present) *Lucky Star (2015–present) *Soul Eater Again (2015–present) *Hikaru no Go (2015–present) *Blue Dragon (September 2015 – present) *This Anime of Gorge (November 2, 2015 – present) *Survivors of the Apocalypse (November 2015 – present) *Anime Box (November 2015 – present) *Revenge of the Warrior Strawberries (January 2016 – present) *Kill la Kill (October 2016 - present) *Deadman Wonderland (October 2016 - present) *Fullmetal Alchemist (October 2016 - present) *Beyblade: Burst (November 24th, 2016 - present) *My Neighbor Seki (December 17th, 2016 - present) *Chobits (December 18th, 2016 - present) *Powerpuff Girls Z (December 19th, 2016 - present) *Crayon Shin-chan (January 1st, 2017 - present) *Akademi Murders (March 12th, 2017 - present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (May 17th, 2017 - present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (May 17th, 2017 - present) *One-Punch Man (May 17th, 2017 - present) *IGPX (May 17th, 2017 - present) *One Piece (June 13th, 2017 - present) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (August 13th, 2017 - present) *Bakugan Super Brawlers (August 13th, 2017 - present) In rotation on Western Domination *Kappa Mikey (March 12th, 2017 - present) *Exchange Student Zero (March 13th, 2017 - present) *The Legend of Korra (March 14th, 2017 - present) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (March 15th, 2017 - present) *Samurai Jack (season 5) (May 17th, 2017 - present) *Bones & Dog (October 1st, 2017 - present) *Three Delivery (October 2nd, 2017 - present) Upcoming *Danganronpa: The Animation (starting 2017) *Ouran High School Host Club (starting 2017) *Conception (starting 2017) *Barakamon (starting 2017) *D-Frag! (starting 2017) *Yo-Kai Watch (starting 2017) *Invader Zim: The Anime (starting 2017) *Full Metal Panic! (starting 2017) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (starting 2017) *Attack on Titan: Junior High (starting 2017) *Speed Racer (1967) (starting 2017) *Future Card Buddyfight (starting 2017) *Pretty Cure (starting 2017) *Cardcaptors (starting 2017) *The Big O (starting 2017) *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace (starting 2017) *Sailor Moon (starting 2017) *Detective Conan (starting 2017) *MÄR (starting 2017) *Battle B-Daman (starting 2017) *B-Daman Crossfire (starting 2017) *Tokyo Ghoul (starting 2017) *K-On! (starting 2017) *FusionFall: The Anime (starting 2017) *Cartoon Network: Backlot Party: The Anime (starting 2017) *Fate/stay night (starting 2017) *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (starting 2017) Western Domination *Speed Racer: The Next Generation (starting 2017) *Megas XLR (starting 2017) *Ben 10: Alien Force (starting 2017) Former *Xelphos Chronicles (2015 – 2016) *Hetalia (during commercial breaks) (2015 - 2016) *Space Dandy (2015 - 2016) *Attack on Titan (2015 - 2016) *Soul Eater Not! (2015 - 2016) *Today in Class 5-2 (English-subbed) (2015 - 2016) *Pokémon (2015 - 2016) *Beyblade (October 2016 - May 2017) *Beyblade: V-Force (October 2016 - May 2017) *Beyblade: G-Revolution (October 2016 - May 2017) *Bleach (2015 - May 2017) *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (January 21st, 2017 - August 13th, 2017) Western Domination *My Life Me (August 1st, 2016 - November 23rd, 2016) *The Secret Saturdays (November 24th, 2016 - December 16th, 2016) *Doodlez (August 1st, 2016 - March 12th, 2017) *Samurai Jack (original series) (August 1st, 2016 - May 17th, 2017) *Invader Zim (December 17th, 2016 - September 24th, 2017) *Team Galaxy (December 18th, 2016 - September 25th, 2017) *Martin Mystery (December 19th, 2016 - September 26th, 2017) *Ben 10 (December 20th, 2016 - September 27th, 2017) *MetaJets (December 21st, 2016 - September 28th, 2017) *Teen Titans (December 22nd, 2016 - September 29th, 2017) *Static Shock (December 23rd, 2016 - September 30th, 2017) Gallery AniNick PLUS.png|Pre-launch logo. Anplusnohd.png|AniNick PLUS logo during 2015. Anplushd.png|The logo for the HD feed of AniNick PLUS during 2015. AniNick PLUS 2016.png|AniNick PLUS logo from December 7, 2015 to June 19, 2016. AniNick PLUS HD 2016b.png|Logo for the HD feed of AniNick PLUS from December 7, 2015 to June 19, 2016. Suggestions Suggest an anime here. Ex: *Madoka Magica (TV-14) by Curiousgorge66. TBA Suggest an Anime * Category:Curiousgorge66 Category:Channels Category:Articles under construction